Talk:Rehab Island/@comment-7180588-20171111040902/@comment-7180588-20171112050239
=Elite ANT Force Universe Wiki = Chase McFly Options=Elite ANT Force Universe Wiki= *Duggie Davenport =Private Messages= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *7:38 Chase McFly Hi *Can you help me make Andi Beck like Barry Allen? *Also *What was our last line? *7:40 Duggie Davenport Sure *What els *7:42 Chase McFly Is that a linwe in th RP or are you asking what else? *7:43 Duggie Davenport I am asking you what else *7:43 Chase McFly Oh ok *For Andi? *7:43 Duggie Davenport What us your also *7:44 Chase McFly What was our last line? *That was my also *7:44 Duggie Davenport I don't know *7:45 Chase McFly Did we save it, we may not have *(Let's begin, I see it) *7:46 Duggie Davenport I don't know is the lime *7:46 Chase McFly Connor: A lot of people couldn't handle a dumpster dive for their first double date *7:47 Duggie Davenport I understand *7:47 Chase McFly Zuri: Who said this was a double-dte? *7:47 Duggie Davenport Connor: we thought it was *7:48 Chase McFly Parker: So it is, but what did you say about driving in a dumpster? *(Zuri elbows Parker) *7:49 Duggie Davenport This is almost like diving in a dumpster you never know what they have. *7:49 Chase McFly Ow. *Zuri: It's so nice to meet people with real passion about changing the status quo... *All our friends left us *7:51 Duggie Davenport Yeah I love doing this stuff. It is a real interesting place *7:51 Chase McFly Val: Food..I want food...nice butter! (grabs yellow substance and begins eating it) *7:51 Duggie Davenport You mean parker and Val? *7:52 Chase McFly Parker: We had this cool gang, but it all fell apart. *Is Val okay, she seems a bit hyper *7:53 Duggie Davenport Yeah she is on her methadone *7:54 Chase McFly Parker: Or she's justa cting...another wonderful actor in traiing. *Let's add soem improv *Yes, and that's mighty nice butter, isn't it? *7:55 Duggie Davenport Yes. *7:55 Chase McFly Parker: Val's looking a bit messy, I'm going to take her to the back room to clean up. *7:56 Duggie Davenport OK you do that *7:56 Chase McFly (they go back) *Connor: sorry about Val, Zuri. *7:56 Duggie Davenport Its okay *7:57 Chase McFly Connor: Zuri, when I first met you, I thought you were a typical, uptight, snobby New York City vapid nut-buster. *But you're the nicest person I'v eever known. *7:58 Duggie Davenport Well you learn new things everyday *7:58 Chase McFly You don't seem like the kind of perso who livesin a huge mansion that wa sbuilt on wetlands *8:00 Duggie Davenport What do you mean *8:01 Chase McFly Connor: I just see a look in your eyes *A very nice look *A look that evades all stereotypes *8:01 Duggie Davenport You really flatter me *8:01 Chase McFly Connor: Thanks, so do you. *8:02 Duggie Davenport Thanks *8:02 Chase McFly Looks like love cam eto you when you expected it and iddn't run away. *8:02 Duggie Davenport It really did *8:02 Chase McFly Yo u have accepted yourself, as have I, Zuri. *Want to meet my pet ostrich, she has the same fluffy black hair as you, ha ha. *8:03 Duggie Davenport Sure *8:03 Chase McFly Connor: It is such a deep connection I have with you *Did you know that I sleep in the same room as my ostrich? *Long story there *8:05 Duggie Davenport OK. I didn't know that *8:05 Chase McFly Counter Man: if anyone has hotel soap, please exit the restaurant! *(Connor looks at hotel soap in his pocket) *8:06 Duggie Davenport OK let's leave *8:07 Chase McFly (they exit) *8:07 Duggie Davenport If yiy have any *8:07 Chase McFly (they make-out) *(they then stop) *Connor: Let's tell each other about each other. *8:08 Duggie Davenport I think I hear Parker calling *8:08 Chase McFly Don't answer, Zuri. *So, anyways, I was always just in such a rush to grow up and change this world, and foolishly, the teeth I pulled were my adult teeth. So this guy all the way to that guy back there, that’s just a piece of wood I stick in there. I mean, they’re just chewing tools. I don’t care about looks. *BRB *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:25 Chase McFly (PM)( *Duggie Davenport has left the chat. *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *8:36 Duggie Davenport Do you think I'm pretty *8:36 Chase McFly Connor: I hope so. *too bad I have no idea what you look like *You seem to be a woman. *You obviously have eyes, a nose, hair, and ears, I see that you have them *But I cannot see your face. *I have face blindness. *8:39 Duggie Davenport Wow I didn't know that *8:40 Chase McFly At leats you have agreat heart, and we'r egoing to change the world together, Zuri *8:40 Duggie Davenport OK *8:41 Chase McFly Connor: You aren't a dude right? *8:41 Duggie Davenport I am a chick *8:42 Chase McFly Some guys like to fool me. *(Zuri smiles) *Look, there's a phone booth. *Go call Parker and tell him its over *8:43 Duggie Davenport OK *8:43 Chase McFly (Zuri goes to the phone booth and calls) *Parker: Hello? *8:44 Duggie Davenport Its over between us *8:44 Chase McFly You've reached the Rooney Residence, we're not home right now, please call again later. *8:46 Duggie Davenport Its over between us parker Rooney *8:46 Chase McFly (Meanwhile, at home) *Ralph: Kris, do you think we should call Mom and tell her Dad doesn't live ehre anymore *Or delete the message *8:48 Duggie Davenport Kristen: tell mom *8:48 Chase McFly Ralph: Wait a minute.. *That wasn't Mom's phone number *Odd. *Eh, whatever. *(deltes the message) *Meanwhile.... *(Connor comes to the phone booth) *Connor: Hurry up, lady, my girl needs to call her loser ex. *8:51 Duggie Davenport OK. Connor *8:52 Chase McFly Zuri, that'smyou? *Oops. *That must've been a random person in the bathroom. *(goes to bathroom) *I don't love you. *Now, let's go. *I live in an RV in the desert over in hoenix *Phoenix *9:01 Duggie Davenport They arrive at Connors house *9:01 Chase McFly Connor: What do you think? *9:01 Duggie Davenport Zuri: can we dance. *I.like it *9:02 Chase McFly Connor: Sure. *The next day... *(Zuri finds herself under an ostrich) *Vonnie Dons: Who's under the ostrich? *Is that you, Val? *Don't scare off my ostrich! *9:05 Duggie Davenport Zuri: who are you *9:06 Chase McFly Parker: Mom, t's okay, she's my girlfriend, and she's pretty. *9:08 Duggie Davenport Hi mrs . dons *9:09 Chase McFly Mrs. Dons: Hi, Val. *You have the same hair as Val, so you're Val, rght? *Conny, can I have my mescaline? *(hands Zuri a shovel) *The ostrich ins't cleaning up after itelf, Val. *9:11 Duggie Davenport I am Zuri *His new gorlgree *Girlfriend *9:12 Chase McFly Mrs. Dons: I don't care, there's a dead iguana. *9:12 Duggie Davenport Fine *9:12 Chase McFly Parker: The idots next door must have thrown it here. *9:12 Duggie Davenport Cleans up the ostriches bathroom *9:12 Chase McFly Meanwhile, next door... *Gabe: Chasity, do you really prefer Kaz? *9:13 Duggie Davenport Kaz: yeah *Chastity: yeah *9:14 Chase McFly Gabe: Well, that's the end of that relationship... *One week later... *Connor: And those Grou Industries people want to build a border wall *To seperate thewhites from the browns *Fed soem legendary maca tree roots to the leader and his boyfriend. *9:18 Duggie Davenport OK. *What are we doing this for? *9:19 Chase McFly Maca can increase or decrease amounts of hormones in your body depending on how much you eat *We're saving our land *Phoenix isn't in Mexico, but they think it is... *9:19 Duggie Davenport Let's do that. *9:19 Chase McFly Want some maca? *9:19 Duggie Davenport Sure *9:20 Chase McFly (gives Zuri maca) *Just don't be surprised by testosterone increase in your body *We should move to a new place. *Any suggestions? *9:23 Duggie Davenport How about we move to my old. P *Place I think my husband *My *9:23 Chase McFly Sounds great. *9:23 Duggie Davenport Left *9:23 Chase McFly But we need to bring Cindy. *My ostrich. *9:25 Duggie Davenport We can *What about Mrs. Vonnie though *9:25 Chase McFly She will be fine. *9:26 Duggie Davenport OK *9:26 Chase McFly (they go) *(they enter the room) *Connor: Ew, this is a horrible smell. *What is it? *Cindy: Squawks. *Ha ha, she has made the Master Bedroom her Birdcave *9:28 Duggie Davenport Sounds like she went to the bathroom *9:29 Chase McFly Connor: Should we change the world and hold our heads high from this place? *Also, these windows need snewspapers on 'em *9:31 Duggie Davenport Yes. *OK *9:32 Chase McFly Meanwhile... *(Parker washes Val off) *Parker: There. Now I see the face I am destined for under all this buttery stuff. *I really do know you from somewhere else don't I? *9:34 Duggie Davenport Val: thank you Parker *9:34 Chase McFly Parker: Val, whats is your last name? *9:34 Duggie Davenport I don't remember *9:36 Chase McFly Parker: My last name is Rooney. *Also *Zuri doesn't belive in my acting career *Maybe I should stay a doctor. *At least I made money. *(You there?) *10:28 Duggie Davenport Yeah you should *No I mean you shouldn't follow your dreams *10:31 Chase McFly Parker:So you're saying I should become an actor, not a doctor? *10:31 Duggie Davenport Yes *10:31 Chase McFly Parker: Yay *(Did you get my PM) *10:32 Duggie Davenport No *You remind me on of an infamous actor *10:35 Chase McFly Parker: Which famous actor? *That's very flattering though. *10:37 Duggie Davenport You remind me of someone I know but yiur name sounds like an infamous actor . but I only get the actors name part *10:39 Chase McFly (Parker kisses Val and does not here her) *Hear *Parker; You and I should have a new start together *10:40 Duggie Davenport OK *10:42 Chase McFly I have a license plate that says A-N-U-S-T-A-R-T *Let's run away together *10:43 Duggie Davenport I don't think you should have one that says that *10:43 Chase McFly But what do I do about Zuri? *Improv out of the marriage? *Yes, and..let's do that. *Why not, we will be egtting a nnew start. *I need to call Zuri. *10:45 Duggie Davenport OK. *10:46 Chase McFly (Val collapses) *Parker: Hi, Zuri, it's Parker. I have met someone wonderful. My dream girl. I'm so sorry, but she belives in me! *(rushes her to the hospital) *Parker: Doctor, I think butter has stopped the heart of thsi famous actress. *10:53 Duggie Davenport Brb *Gtg *10:59 Chase McFly By